fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Girl in the Mirror
Girl in the Mirror by Sophia Grace Brownlee and Silento is a song featured in TBA. It is performed by Miracle Kiratts. Lyrics Emo: What's up? It's Miracle Kiratts! We're about to turn up! Let's go! Mirai and Rinka: Oh oh, oh oh, ooh oh oh Whoa oh, ooh oh oh Whoa oh, ooh oh Ooh ooh ooh Mirai: I wake up every day like, "Hello, beautiful." 'Cause this world is so crazy and it can bring you down You're too short, too fat, too skinny Hey, well, excuse me if I think that I'm pretty So I don't care what you say 'cause I'm original I'm learning how to love me from my head down to my toes Let 'em know, let 'em know if you with me Hey, 'cause I finally found the answer is in me Emo: Tell 'em, Mirai Mirai (Emo): Whoa, my mama, she would say, yeah Don't you let 'em get you down (Say what?) Have to learn to love me Miracle Kiratts: That's why I'm talking to the girl in the mirror, whoa, oh Like even if you're down, better get up, whoa, oh 'Cause every setback's just a set up, whoa, oh For something just a little bit better Oh, I'm talking to the girl in the mir G-girl in the mirror Girl in the mir, G-girl in the mirror Girl in the mir, G-girl in the mirror, oh oooh Emo: You'd help me Rinka (Emo): Go to sleep at night with a smile on my face (Okay) 'Cause I know who I am and I can't ever be replaced (Oh, yeah) So go ahead, be proud, be different Hey, that's what makes you one out of a million Mirai (Emo): Whoa, my mama, she would say, yeah (Tell 'em what she said, Mirai) Don't you let 'em get you down Have to learn to love me Miracle Kiratts: That's why I'm talking to the girl in the mirror, whoa, oh Like even if you're down, better get up, whoa, oh 'Cause every setback's just a set up, whoa, oh For something just a little bit better Oh, I'm talking to the girl in the mir G-girl in the mirror Girl in the mir, G-girl in the mirror Girl in the mir, G-girl in the mirror, oh oooh Emo: Kiratto! We did it, we took it to the top We gotta keep going, the grind never stops Okay They see us on TV with all them views Yeah, girls, they're watching us We got that swagger, we got that glow For all the doubters, just let them know Count up more, for days just go They love our soul and our rhythm flow Like "Oh, ooh, yeah", I'm like "Oh, ooh, yeah" Put your hands in the air We got that girl power, that girl power Put your hands up for the girl power I like it, I won't bite it Keep it on 'cause they're watching You know it, just kill it Don't stop Kiratto PriChan, we're number-one chance Miracle Kiratts: That's why I'm talking to the girl in the mirror, whoa, oh Like even if you're down, better get up, whoa, oh 'Cause every setback's just a set up, whoa, oh For something just a little bit better Oh, I'm talking to the girl in the mir G-girl in the mirror Girl in the mir, G-girl in the mirror Girl in the mir, G-girl in the mirror, oh oooh Mirai and Rinka: Oh oh, oh oh, ooh oh oh Whoa oh, ooh oh oh Whoa oh, ooh oh Ooh ooh ooh Category:Songs Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan